A gentleman's courtship
by Nenerak
Summary: Shiki courting Kanra.
1. Chapter 1

Her day has been horrible, positively horrible.

Nothing went right, ever and she wasn't even exagerating, no, she wouldn't do such thing.

Morning started badly, somehow, she managed to spill her miso soup everywhere in the kitchen, she should have sticked with her usual breakfeast, nothing. At least this could have been avoided.

The result was horrible, she got a wonderful burn on her leg and she had to get changed. Like she had time to spare.

She had a very important appointment, what she wore was important, thankfully and even if this was her favourite skirt, she was used to plan everything carefully and had bought quite a few. Just in case.

She had to admit that this was happening quite a lot though, poor skirts kept on getting ruined, always had to rip them to run more efficiently.

Another reason why she hated Shizu-chan so much. At the thought that she kept ruining his clothes too she smirked, it was only fair.

Once she had dug in her wardrobe and got changed she rushed through the streets, running so she wouldn't be late, Shiki-san hated it and even her wouldn't dare to upset Shiki-san if she could avoid it.

On her way to Shiki's art gallery she obviously had to run into Shizuo, trying to avoid the numerous things thrown at her, while doing her best not to be late and not lead him to the headquarters. She sighed while running, her life was so difficult.

After a while she managed to loose him in the crowd and made her way to Shiki, lowly complaining about her enemy and how he made her go through passages she would never use normally. Her perfect outfit was now dirty and torn at some places. She shrugged.

The meeting in itself wasn't that bad, Shiki-san has always been kind with her and he seemed genuinely concerned for her well being.

She made it seem as if she didn't care.

After that, after heading to Russia Sushi and being told there was no ootoro left she decided to go home. Nothing good could come from a day like that and she'd be better off working at her own office, who knows from where Shizuo would strike next, after their morning chase he really might be still looking for her, it was something the brute would do.

As soon as she came home she dismissed Namie, not feeling very keen on monitoring her employee, being sure she would spill coffee on her on purpose and the burn from the morning still damn hurt.

When Namie left she heard the door ringing and sat up from her chair, surprised to see a large bouquet of various kind of flowers, covering all the colours spectrum.

No one was there.

She stayed there for a few minutes, shocked, then suspicious. After examining it from every angle she was now sure there was nothing dangerous about it.

As she carried it back and put on top of her desk she found herself to be incredibly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, all she could do was sitting at her desk and stare at the large bouquet of flowers in front of her.

Even with being the best informant of the city, if not of the whole world, she had no idea who could have had the idea to send such things to her.

Or is it that Humanity finally decided to return her love?

Even if it was the case, someone must be behind this, Humanity couldn't send flowers to people.

She looked for a card or any clue that could help her finding the person who did this. Without any result.

For the first time in her life there was an information, an important information, out of her reach and she didn't like it.

Angry and ready to snap at whoever rang the door once again, twice in day was starting to get on her nerves.

At the door stood a man, telling her he had a letter for her. She signed the paper he asked for and went back to her desk, curiously opening the envelope.

Inside was a single simple card, as she read it, her eyes widened in shock.

emI apologize but I didn't know which flowers or colour you liked.

I hope you will accept this small gift anyway.

Shiki/em

Kanra just couldn't believe what she was reading.

Of all people it had to be Shiki-san, but why?

Just why in the world would he want to send her flowers? And why didn't he put the card with the bouquet?

Was it really him to start with?

This writing style indeed looked like something he would say but she wasn't sure, sending bouquets wasn't really something Shiki-san would do, especially not sending flowers to her of all people.

Her happiness had disappeared to be replaced by worry.

Why?

That question lingered in her mind and she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she had a clear answer, she always needed to understand the reason why Humans acted the way they did and Shiki doing something like was definitely out of her comprehension.

There was only one solution to this problem.

Comfronting him directly.

That's why she grabbed her jackets and made her way back to Ikebukuro.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was slowly starting to set as she went back of her building, the twilight was painting everything red and she lightly chuckled, thinking it was the perfect hour for beats to come out of hiding and start their night hunt.

Thankfully, there was no blond in sight and she made it safely to Ikebukuro.

As expected Shiki was still there at the gallery, hardworking, as she's always known him.

She barged in, not bothering to ask anyone, entering as if it was her own place, as usual.

Concentrating on his papers the yakuza only noticed her arrival when she stood in front of him, coughing loudly.

Irritated by the noise he raised his head, surprise showing in his eyes,

"Did you forget something Orihara-san?"

"No"

"Then do you need something?"

"Yes"

"You're much less talkative than usual, is there something wrong?"

His tone was teasing, somehow playful and Kanra pouted, leaning down slightly, whispering so he'll be the only one to hear,

"Don't play dumb with me Shiki-san, you know what I'm talking about"

"Do I?"

A smirk was appearing on his face, Kanra hated it and, in her pocket, the hold on her switchblade was tightenning dangerously,

"Yes Shiki-san, you do"

"You're normally much more straightforward, there's definitely something wrong with you, how about you tell me about it?"

At this point Kanra couldn't take it anymore and she yelled,

"THE FLOWERS GODDAMNIT"

At the realization of what she just said, she turned her head away from Shiki, hiding an embarassing blush that was starting to form on her cheeks, and then lowering her voice to a normal volume she added,

"Why would Shiki-san want to send flowers to me?"

"It's common to send gifts to business partners" he answered flatly

"I know that, but normally it's things related to your business or sweets, or I don't know, not flowers"

"What did you want? Firearms? Drugs? A prostitute?"

"Nothing? I don't see the need to send me a gift and you never did anyway"

"For once someone thinks about you, how about you shut up and just accept it?"

"You know me Shiki-san, I can't accept things that easily, I need to know the reasons behind people's actions"

The executive looked at his watch and sighed,

"I'm hungry, how about we discuss this while eating dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment Kanra looked startled, shocked even and stayed silent, trying to understand the situation as Shiki's eyes were fixed on her, his gaze making her slightly uneasy.

He stood up,

"So? Do you come?"

She spoke firmly, "No, I'm not going without an answer"

The yakuza sighed,

"You're really a pain you know that"

"Of course I am, you knew when you first hired me and I never thought you would ever forget", she said, her usual smirk returning on her face.

The man smirked back,

"And I didn't forget you were supposed to be able to read people, guess I was wrong"

"..."

"Now if you'll please excuse me I am really hungry. Good bye Orihara-san"

Shiki put his coat on, and slowly started to walk to the exit door when he suddenly stopped,

"Wait! Shiki-san wait for me!"

He turned back, grinning,

"So you changed you mind Orihara-san?"

"I did, and for your information I can still read people, and I'll prove it to you, that's why I'm coming"

"Oh I see"

They made their way outside, Kanra tagging along almost reluctantly.

The yakuza and the informant were walking in the streets, silence had fallen between them and the girl found it rather uncomfortable,

"Ne, Shiki-san, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises", she said, "Surprises are always bad"

"Was I ever the cause of such surprises?"

"Actually, yes"

Accusing eyes were looking at him, but she still wore a smile on her face,

"True. But YOU accepted the job, and you managed to get out of this alive anyway"

"If I didn't know better I would have said you wanted to see me tied up", she added playfully.

He leaned down, whispering at her ear,

"Who knows, maybe it is?"

She couldn't answer anything, whatever she about to say cut by his soft voice,

"We're there"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's quite the fancy restaurant we have there Shiki-san"

"Of course", he said, shrugging as he made his way into the restaurant, Kanra following closely as her eyes wandered in the room, admiring the paintings, sculptures and various voluminous objects. She could never live in such a place, however she had to admit that it was quite pleasant to look at in this context.

Shiki was walking as if he owned the place, not even glancing sideways as every employe was bowing. Led by the maître d'hôtel, to whom the yakuza wasn't paying attention, they arrived at their table.

As Kanra was about to sit, she felt her chair moving and, when she turned around, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shiki was standing there, elegantly sliding back her chair.

Startled for a moment, she didn't move, trying to understand the situation, but, quickly regaining control of herself. Never one to refuse anything which could boost her ego, she regained control of herself quickly, smiling gleefuly as she thanked the man,

"It's so nice of you Shiki-san~"

He shrugged,

"You may be a sneaky little brat but you're a still a girl"

"Shiki-san is such a gentleman~"

As soon as the man was seated he ordered two drinks for them both, "The usual" and the maître d'hôtel bowed in acknoledgement.

"You're quite well known here Shiki-san"

He shrugged once again, "It would seem so"

"Do you come here often?"

"Yeah I do"

Silence floated between them before Kanra started to talk again,

"Shiki-san, why did you ask me to come if you're not going to talk?"

"I told you, I don't like to eat alone .."

"But you like to eat quiet, that's it?"

"Exactly."

"I see. You should have asked someone else then, I'm not known to be the quiet type of girl"

Once again Shiki didn't answer, Kanra sighed, she truly hoped they wouldn't continue like this for long or she would not survive until the end of the dinner.

She breathed deeply, preparing for the next question, it was the reason why she came, she had to ask once again and she will ask until she had a proper response.

She moved her eyes to meet his and inquired,

"So Shiki-san, now we're here, why the flowers?"


	6. Chapter 6

As she asked the question the yakuza smiled lightly and she thought something was definitely weird.

That man, emnever/em smiled, at least not at what she said, no matter how funny it was and god knows how funny she was.

She was startled by everything Shiki-san did today, somehow frightenned, he always has been a dangerous adversary but if he started to become unpredictable as well she had no idea how she would deal with him anymore. It might be the end of her. The end. For good.

Kanra looked up to meet his eyes, trying to find the beginning of an explanation for all these strange happenings.

There was none and he was still staying silent.

"Shi-"

He cut her off as soon as she opened her lips, she didn't know what to think, did he wait? Did he do this on purpose? Or is everything a coincidence?

"If I knew sending you flowers would lessen your abilities to understand and predict me, I would have tried long ago."

"That's hardly an answer Shiki-san"

"That's the best you'll get tonight"

That smile again. The more she saw it, the more frightenned she was.

And what he said, what did it mean? Is he trying to do something she could not see? Was he trying to harm her?

No, it was impossible. If he ever wanted to hurt her he would do it directly, that's the kind of man Shiki is.

So what?

A voice brought her back from her thoughts,

"Don't worry too much Orihara-san"

"Worry about what Shiki-san?", she asked, trying to appear as confident as always when she had no control over anything.

"Worry about what you think I am doing. You know I'm straightforward"

She knew that. She knew. But she was still worrying placed in a situation she couldn't control. That was how she was.

Finally she calmed down and made up her mind. As of now this man had no reason to do anything to her and to a certain extent she trusted him, or more accurately she trusted his sense of honnour. She was in a great restaurant and she was going to enjoy herself.

Good food never hurts.

As these thoughts went through her mind the waiter brought back two drinks, a bit pinkish, she had no idea about what it was. After taking a sip she somehow lightenned up. It was good. Better than she would have expected from something with such a weird and blurry pinkish thing.

"Shiki-san, was is it?"

"It's called emkir royal/em, made with cassis liqueur and champagne"

"Shiki-san doesn't deny himself anything~"

"Do you complain?" he asked smirking lightly

"No, not at all. It tastes nice"

"Good"


	7. Chapter 7

Smiling widely Kanra asked innocently,

"Does it mean you care Shiki-san?"

"About what?"

"About what I think"

He shrugged,

"Not really"

"Then, why did you ask?"

"I would feel bad if my guest didn't enjoy herself, even if that guest happens to be you"

"That suits you", she remarked softly.

The man in front of her didn't react, acting as usual as if he didn't care about anything she said. It was discouraging but she knew it was mostly just a facade, and she knew too that she was having a lot of fun shattering that facade.

All she did was stare at him while they placed their orders, always choosing the same dishes as him, ashamed to admit she didn't understand anything that was written in the menu, hell it was in emFrench/em, she was smart indeed but she couldn't possibly know all the languages of the world, though she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Never. People had to keep assuming Orihara Kanra knew everything.

Unfortunately for her the yakuza was sharp, which was one of the very important reason why she kept on trying to stay on his good side.

"You have no idea about what you just ordered, do you?", he asked, smiling.

Placing a large grin on her face in response she answered,

"Of course I do know, I just wanted to understand Shiki-san better and I thought I should try to eat what he likes~"

"Point taken"

Silence lingered once again over the table before the waiter came back with their first course, placing the plates in front of them. Kanra looked curiously at hers, wondering what was under this weird mixture.

Sighing Shiki explained, doing his best not to hurt the pride of the young informant in front of him,

"I heard the mushrooms in that sauce come directly from Paris"

"Aaah so much trouble just for food" she exclaimed merrily.

"I also heard that sometimes French people eat that kind of fish with French fries but I'm glad we have vegetables with it, tastes much better"

"It would seem logical though"

"What?"

"To eat French fries in a French restaurant"

"Sure"

"Let's eat?"

She nodded and took her first bite of the fish while the yakuza's eyes were fixed on her.


	8. Chapter 8

The dinner went by without any noticeable event, awkward at times though, definitely awkward.

No matter how much she thought about it she couldn't find the motivation behind Shiki's actions.

He was acting like Shizuo, unpredictable, the yakuza has always been sharp, she had to hand it to him, however, never did he act like this. Never.

Yet she could not hate him and she did not understand that either.

After a while she started to enjoy herself though. The man was not boring, he was actually quite entertaining, behind that stern face he hid the ability to talk someone into doing anything and tonight he talked to her, apparently not because he wanted something, but because he just wanted to.

This was quite a change and she had to admit she liked that side of the man as well.

The food was good too, not that she would cheat on her beloved ootoro on a daily basis but it would not hurt to come back in that restaurant from time to time.

As she tried to remember the dinner that just finished she was cut by a dark, serious voice and a hand extended out to her,

"Did you enjoy yourself Orihara-san?"

She looked up, seeing Shiki actually smiling and she smiled in response,

"Very much, thank you Shiki-san."

"No need to thank me, I told you, I don't like to eat alone."

As she made it toward the exit of the restaurant, she tripped.

Expecting her body to meet heavily with the floor she closed her eyes and waited.

Nothing happened.

Instead of the loud noise and the pain she was ready to suffer, she found herself held by something strong and almost caring.

Hesitantly, she looked at the yakuza, interrogating his motives,

"Shiki-san?"

"I can't let a lady fall because of me, even if that lady is you"

"Aaaw so gentlemanly of you, Shiki-san~"

She got back on her feet with difficulty, finding it hard to walk, she tried to calm herself down, putting her hand on her head in an attempt of stopping the unescapable feeling that started to invade her brain,

"Shiki-san? It's spinning, everything is spinning and yet I'm not on my swivel chair, it's weeeeird"

The yakuza chuckled,

"You're drunk Orihara-san, you're just drunk. I should have known you wouldn't be able to withstand all that wine."


	9. Chapter 9

"And who's fault do you think it is?", she quickly retorted, escaping his grasp not too gracefully. Shiki chuckled lowly.

"Would you please stop making a fool out of you. I'm taking you home."

She pouted, "Shiki-san is a pervert!" and the yakuza shruged.

"I'm not."

He offered her his arm and Kanra looked at him hesitantly, unsure of what to do. Not only was the situation weird but, exactly as he said, she was drunk and unable to walk properly, yet she could not acknowledge her weakness, not before anyone and especially not before one of her most important client.

She sighed deeply and advanced toward him,

"I'm taking up your offer." she stated.

Shiki smiled.

"We're not too far from your place, do you think you can walk?"

Kanra shook her head lightly. Yes she can walk thank you very much. She could walk because he was there and she knew that if she was alone it would have been a totally different matter.

They walked side by side, her gripping his arm tightly from fear of falling. She had a reputation, a legend to protect, she could not afford to fall in the middle of the streets.

She refused to meet his gaze and kept her eyes locked on the floor. She was sure he knew exactly how she felt and what she was thinking at this very moment.

Shiki-san always have been sharp, too sharp sometimes, even for her.

She sighed as they arrived in front of her door, whispering, barely loud enough for him to hear, her eyes fixed on the other side of the road.

"Shiki-san really is a gentleman"

He didn't react, just leaned down slightly as they parted and left a quick and chaste kiss on her lips before departing.

She stood there, shocked, running her fingers on her lips, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened and whether or not she was dreaming.

She unconciously made it to her bed and quickly drifted into sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was sure everything had been a dream.

She couldn't believe someone like Shiki-san kissed her. Yet, that dream felt so real, fingers lightly tracing her lips she could almost feel something warm lingering there.

Kanra shook her head in disbelief and suddenly a headache came through her head.

Ah. Right. She had drunk yesterday.

She sighed. If she had a hangover that meant everything was real. On the other hand that meant she still had the option of an alcohol induced hallucination.

All of her hopes crushed when a loud ring echoed through her appartment. She quickly ran to the door.

Shiki stood there, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. He lightly bowed and asked before she could even open her mouth,

"I was hoping you would accept to go out with me. You don't have to answer right away though, take all the time you want"

With that he left the flowers in her hands and left.

She took a deep breath and shouted, "Wait, Shiki-san!"

He turned back, startled.

"I accept"


	10. Chapter 10

Shiki paused for a moment, looking intently at Kanra, slightly surprised by her reaction. He smiled fondly.

He said, "I see" before motionning toward her to kiss her lightly and making his way to the elevator, leaving her unable to correctly process the situation.

She stood there, watching him as he left, blushing when their eyes met before the doors closed.

It was becoming more and more hard to understand and predict the man's actions and she already started to think she should never have accepted his proposal.

However, there was no turning back now.

Shiki simply was not a man you could afford to lie to, she loved her life and she honestly did not wish to be found the next morning floating in Tokyo Bay.

She sighed and went back in her appartment, deciding she would do better to go back to bed. She couldn't work with such a headache anyway.

As soon as she entered the comfortable refuge of her blankets, her phone started to ring. Shiki's ringtone. Echoing through her room, resonnating into her head , she could almost visualize the sound going through her brain.

Even before she could make the decision to start moving the phone went silent, starting to vibrate instead.

It probably was a text from Shiki and the man didn't appreciate to wait for people.

She motionned to the phone and picked it up.

Exactly as she suspected it was a text from Shiki. She was unsure of what she felt, happiness or worry, as she opened it.

It read :

Through thorns the path is hard ;

Worth is the light at the end.

She stared at it for a few minutes, wondering what this was supposed to mean when she had an epiphany.

A haiku. That was a haiku. Shiki-san was courting her as he would have courted a woman during the Heian era.

An immense smile illuminated her face, the kind of genuine smile she would have been ashamed to have in front of anyone.

She suddenly felt like a high school girl in love, this knowledge was disgusting enough, had it been anyone else she would have dismissed the feeling and said it was only her hormones, that it was only sexual on her part.

And she would have thought the other party was only trying to trick her.

But it was Shiki, and Shiki did not lie.

She fell asleep, her phone in her hand, thinking she should reply as soon as she wakes up.

It's proper for a woman to make the man wait a little isn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

When she woke up, the night was already starting to cover Shinjuku. She stretched and yawned, accidentaly making the phone fall loudly on the floor, taking her back to reality.

She picked it up and stared again at the screen, absorbed in her thoughts.

Sitting up in the bed, eyes fixed on the message Shiki sent she thought about a correct answer she could give him.

She had to answer in the same fashion, but she never once have written poetry in her life.

Kanra sighed and stood up, making herself a coffee and sitting at her office desk, phone still in her hand.

She was half tempted to look for advice in her usual chatroom but she couldn't possibly ask for love advices, she had a reputation to protect, not to mention she posed as a man in that chatroom.

The thought that Shiki would surely mock her if he was watching, made her slightly angry. Somehow she could almost understand Shizu-chan now.

Taking a deep breath she started to write her reply. Slowly, letters after letters, words after words, erasing everything and starting over at least a hundred times before she was almost satisfied, she pushed "send" anyway and sighed with relief.

The prey of the Tiger ;

Run, run and run again.

She was almost starting to like that old fashionned courtship, she loved words and she liked poetry even if she never tried to write some herself. It always meant much more than it seemed to.

And she had to admit it made things much more interesting.

All of her precious encounters with "love" all were boring, the men and women were so predictable, she grew bored of them all very quickly, and they weren't even good in bed either.

She lost the will to try and lost interest. Something boring was not worth her time she thought.

Which is why she liked how Shiki did it.

Granted she always had an interest in Shiki as a smart and outstanding human, she now started to think of him as different from the crowd of human, not as a monster, but as close to a God, just like her.

She grabbed her jacket, put her phone in her pocket and decided to take a walk to Ikebukuro.

She needed fresh air and she would be delighted if Shizu-chan could start a chase, some exercise would do her good and would probably help her mind rest a little.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanra was totally wrong about that. Her mind did not rest, it was impossible, not with her phone buzzing, and, obviously, she couldn't find Shizuo anywhere.

Always unpredictable and always pissing her off.

Without much to do anymore since the beast didn't seem to show up, she bought take-off ootoro at Russia Sushi and went back to her appartment, painfully aware of the weight of her phone in her pocket.

She had to repress the urge to check it, she could have embarassing reactions she wanted to avoid having, all the more while in public.

Her urge became more and more pressing as she entered her appartment and, finally, she gave up, checking the text :

Stronger than the prey ;

Is my hunger

She smiled, she should have known, it was definitely not like him to abandon a goal so easily. Somehow, it made her incredibly happy.

It couldn't be what her beloved humans called love, could it?

Starting this moment they would regulary exchange mails, flowers and gifts would be delivered in front of her door but he never appeared.

They still met, but only for work.

Shiki never mentionned anything else, only work, always work.

She didn't either, after all, Shiki-san was a client during these moments, nothing else, every one of these encounters made her sad, but she would always find something with a letter in front of her door when coming back.

Kanra liked Shiki's handwriting, it was just like him, strong, decided, straight to the point, but during the rare times she had witnessed him, she was surprised by how smoothly he was doing it.

One day, during one of their meeting, she couldn't resist anymore and asked,

"Ne, Shiki-san, what do you really want with me?"

"Informations"

"I wasn't talking about work"

"Then I already told you. I want to go out with you"

Leaning toward him she said, "That's not what I could call going out. We only see each other for work, we haven't gone to a date together since the first night ..."

"That wasn't a date, I just don' like eating alone"

"Yeah whatever. What I was trying to say is not that I don't appreciate everything else but it's not enough if you want to go out with me"

"You're greedy"

"I've always been"

He smiled, "Fine, let's go"

And, like a child she answered, "Yahoo!"


	13. Chapter 13

This date wasn't the last, it became a regular occurence and somehow the city became calmer than it always had been.

She was still roaming the streets happily, but there were no gang wars anymore, nothing out of the ordinary, she just sold the informations she was asked for and that was where stopped her involvement in Ikebukuro.

Kanra couldn't totally shake out of her head the fact that Shiki was after something else but she dismissed it. If he ever did anything funny she could still take her revenge and he would regret it.

One thing was bothering her even more though, he constantly refused to have sex with her, saying that was not how a gentleman acted and such. So far they just kissed, he always kissed her goodbye, always chaste, cute, kisses.

She was incredibly frustrated, she never offered herself so much to any man, so the one who has this privilege shouldn't refuse right?

That's why one night she made sure he was there and snuck into his appartment. She giggled, that was too easy, one would think he'd take more precautions.

Leaving her clothes in the middle of the living room she made her way to his room entirely naked and calmly sat in his bed, waiting for a moment and hoping he would wake up without her having to do anything.

Unfortunately he didn't move, so she slid next to him and removed the blankets, pleased to find him nearly naked save for a pair of boxers.

She reached inside them and gently caressed the skin while licking his ear and whipering,

"Shiki-san, wake up, I have a surprised for you."

An unintelligible answer came out of these lips and she pressed hers to his, tongue licking at him, fully waking him up.

His eyes opened and he quickly reached to his bedside, pushing her away harshly.

"Shiki-san, calm down, it's just me"

His breath harsh he replied, "And what are you doing there?"

"Shiki-san, that was the moment you were supposed to comment on my gorgeous body. And there I thought you really were a gentleman ..."

"Answer"

She looked away, blushing, her voice barely audible,

"I wanted to have sex with Shiki-san"

"That I could have guessed, but you didn't need to sneak into my place"

"You're wrong Shiki-san, I needed to. You always refused me and I thought that if I was there you wouldn't refuse"

"Except I do refuse", he told her, as serious as always.

"Please?"

"I still refuse"

She sighed, "No you don't"


	14. Chapter 14

He looked at her, questionning, as she straddled him, leaning down to whisper,

"You know Shiki-san, I know you're a gentleman, you surely wouldn't be violent with a woman would you?"

She was met with only cold eyes,

"It hurts when you're so cold Shiki-san"

She went down, lowering his boxers as far as she could.

The cold eyes were still on her as she smiled and commented, "Shiki-san is hard. Gentleman or not he still wants me. That makes me happy"

"Get off Orihara-san"

She grinned, "Not happening"

After one last glance to Shiki, a large smirk illuminating her face, she moved her head lower and lower, letting her tongue randomly lick as she did so.

His eyes were fixed on her, dreadfully silent, not even uttering a single sound when she reached his cock, lightly caressing the skin before engulfing it in her mouth.

As she moved up and down the length he still did not say anything, only watching her intently.

She pulled away, panting,

"Is Shiki-san enjoying himself?"

Once again, no answer came. Instead he sat up to face her and leaned down, kissing her, going deeper, exploring her mouth as she explored his own. She smiled and moaned into the kiss.

"Shiki-san is indeed enjoying himself"

Her head resting in the crook of his neck she concentrated on the hands that were roaming all over her body and him slowly entering inside her, gently moving, bringing them both closer and closer from the edge.

She let herself being swept away by him, lightly moaning as they came.

"Thank you Shiki-san", she said, smiling, laying down in the bed, watching him strangely relaxed.

Suddenly his face returned to its usual seriousness and he asked, "Orihara-san, marry me?"

For a moment she stayed there, frozen, not believing what she was hearing, and decided it was a joke.

"That's not something you ask right after sex Shiki-san, and for someone like you, proposing without a ring won't do"

He didn't answer anything and instead reached for his bedside table, looking for something and coming back to present her a case.

"You knew I'd come?"

"Doing something like that is very like you"

"I suppose ..."

Silence floated in the room for a moment, Kanra lost deep in thoughts. After a while she sat up to face him and said with a smile, shrugging, "Why not after all."


End file.
